The Blackest Night
by Sarcastic Elf
Summary: A crossover with the Disney series Gargoyles. Demona comes to the Aoiya in search of magic. She finds nothing but trouble in the form of a very protective Aoshi.
1. The Blackest Night: Part 1

***************************  
The Blackest Night Pt. 1  
by P.Rico  
*English*  
//Thoughts//  
"Japanese"   
  
It was nighttime. Her favorite time. The time when she would awaken from her stone slumber and be able to walk the earth. The sky was starless, with only a small moon to light her way. But she didn't mind. The darker, the better.   
  
Demona looked down on the sleeping city of Kyoto. Her search for magic objects had led her to the former capital of Japan.   
  
*While the stupid humans sleep,* she said aloud, *I can get what I need*   
  
She spread her wings and leapt off the cliff she was standing on. The wind currents lifted her high off the ground. She circled the city a few times before landing lightly on a roof. She looked over at the large building opposite of it.   
  
//Who'd have guessed the ancient talisman I want is in that humble little restaurant.// she mused. //It's all the better for me. Cooks and waitresses won't be much trouble of they try to stop me.//   
  
She looked down at the sign over the front door.   
  
Aoiya.   
  
*This is the place.*   
  
-----   
  
Shinomori Aoshi couldn't sleep. He was sitting is his room, trying to meditate, hoping it would relax him enough so he could get some rest.   
  
He took several deep breaths and tried to clear his mind. But something kept nagging at him. He couldn't help but feel that something was amiss.   
  
//Calm down, Shinomori// he told himself. //Just calm down and concentrate.//   
  
But try as he might, he found it impossible to meditate. His attempts just served to agitate him more.   
  
He sighed and rose to his feet.   
  
//Maybe some fresh air will help me//   
  
He headed for the door, not really noticing that he had picked up his kodachi on the way out. He slipped out of his room and down the hallway in complete silence, easily avoiding the squeaky boards. He finally stepped into the night. The moon, while it was full, seemed small and dim that night. It barely lit the garden.   
  
He took a deep breath and frowned. There was something ominous in the air. He stepped out into the garden, every sense alert, making sure to stay hidden in the dark shadows. He sensed something. A presence unlike anything he had ever sensed. His eyes focused on the large storage shed at the far end of the garden. Even in the dim light, he could tell the door was slightly ajar.   
  
Aoshi was glad his instincts made him bring his kodachi as he slowly crept toward the shed. He could hear movements. It sounded like whoever it was in there was looking though the boxes. He looked thought the crack in the door, but couldn't see much inside.   
  
*Where is it?* he heard and angry female voice say.   
  
//Gaijin// Aoshi thought. But he still had no idea who was in the shed and he didn't to launch in blind. Even if it was a woman, if she had a gun and knew how to use it, the battle would be over before it began.   
  
Making his decision, he drew his kodachi and with the tip of one, opened the door an inch wider. He moved back a few feet, pressing against the wall.   
  
"Whoever is in there," he said loudly. "Come out now. You are trespassing on private property."   
  
--   
  
Demona glared at the partially opened door, her eyes glowing red with anger. She was having a hard enough time finding the artifact without the residents getting in the way.   
  
//I'll just have to take care of them swiftly.//   
  
She tensed and leapt at the door.   
  
--  
  
Aoshi leapt back as the door flew off the frame, giving way to the intruder. The intruder landed several yards away, facing him. Aoshi's eyes widened as he looked upon the mysterious trespasser.   
  
"Oni."   
  
The creature that stood before him looked almost human, a female, the small white top and loincloth barely covering her. But on her hands and feet, she has large claws instead of fingers and toes. Out of her back protruded two large, bat-like wings. She also had a long tail. Aoshi didn't know if it was the dark, but she appeared to have bluish color skin.   
  
*Well, what have we here?* She said, her eyes glowing. *The little restaurant owner comes to protect his property?*   
  
Aoshi held one of his kodachi up, the other , he held behind his back.   
  
*I don't know who you are,* he said to her in flawless English. *But get off my property.*   
  
The creature laughed. *Do you really think you can order me, Human?*   
  
She lunged at him.   
  
--   
  
Demona had every intention of ripping the man to shreds. She lunged at him, one of her taloned hands raised, ready to swipe down on the foolish human. She swiped down, only to find her talons meeting the cold steel of his small sword. His other hand, previously hidden behind him, now lashed out, armed with a second sword. She felt the blade slice through her tough flesh of her lower arm and immediately jumped back.   
  
//This human is strong// She thought, licking the blood from her wound. //I can't underestimate him.//   
  
--   
  
He had drawn fist blood, but Aoshi knew better than to get overconfident. He had never fought such a creature and had no idea what she was capable.   
  
The creature stood silently, licking at her wound. //An animal is most dangerous when it's wounded,// Aoshi thought. //I have to be more careful. I have to protect the Aoiya, and more importantly, it's occupants.//   
  
She charged at him again, swiping with both claws. He blocked one and blocked the other. But then, he found his feet being swept out from under him by the creature's tail. He fell on his back and looked up in time to see her large foot coming down on him. He rolled to one side, narrowly avoiding her. He leapt to his feet, his kodachi ready.   
  
She charged at him a third time. Using the water flow technique, he easily evaded her and, at the same time, slicing her flesh at her side.   
  
--   
  
Demona's hand went to her side when she felt the human's blade pierce her flesh once again.   
  
Now she was mad.   
  
//This human dares to defy me? He will die slowly and painfully.//   
  
She turned to him, baring her fangs. *Playtime has ended.*   
  
She lunged at him once again, raising her claw. And once again, he brought his blade up to counter. She smiled at the surprised look on his face when she grabbed the blade and wrenched it out of his hand.   
  
--   
  
Aoshi's wrist throbbed from the violent way in which the creature had taken the kodachi. Now he only had one sword with which to defend himself.   
  
//But I won't give up. I refuse to give up while there are people I have to protect.//   
  
She leapt at him, moving at lighting speed. He tried to move but found her tail wrapping around his waist and lifting him off the ground. Aoshi lifted his kodachi and plunged it into the tail. Instead of dropping him, like he expected, she roughly hit his hand out of the way and pulled it out herself. She slammed him hard against the wall of the shed.   
  
*Now then, shall we talk?*   
  
--   
  
Demona leaned in close. She wanted to see the fear in the human's face. But all she saw was defiance in his blue eyes, while his face remained passive.   
  
*Do you realize exactly what situation you are in, Human?* She placed a hand on his shoulder and began squeezing lightly. *Not only am I faster and stronger that you, but with the claws…* She gradually increased the pressure. *I can easily tear you apart.* She smiled with satisfaction as she felt his warm blood spill out on her hand.   
  
A small, almost unnoticeable twitch was all she got from him. She dug deeper to no avail.   
  
*I'll give you once chance to live, human,* she said. *There's a certain item I'm looking for.*   
  
--   
  
Aoshi wasn't sure what to do. What ever this creature was looking for, it was obvious she wasn't going to use it for anything good. But was it really worth losing his life, and possible, the life of the others?   
  
*DEMONA!*   
  
Aoshi looked up at the sound of the male voice, as did the creature.   
  
*MacBeth!* she cried as a masked man emerged from the shadows. Her voice dripped with hatred.   
  
The man was wearing black, Western clothing. In one hand, he carried a rifle.   
  
*I know what you're up to,* he said, raising the rifle. *I won't let you succeed.*   
  
The creature glared at the man, then back to Aoshi.   
  
*This isn't over.*   
  
Aoshi felt himself being flung through the air. He hit the ground hard, rolling a few feet. When he raised his head, both mysterious figures were gone.   
  
End pt.1  



	2. The Blackest Night: Part 2

*************************  
The Blackest Night Part 2  
by P.Rico  
//Thoughts//  
*English*  
"Japanese"   
  
Demon flew deeper into the dark cave. She had lost MacBeth a while back, but had hesitated returning to her new lair, just in case. But it was nearing dawn, and she had no choice.   
  
//Damn MacBeth. He's always ruining my plans.// Her eyes narrowed. //And damn that human.// She landed softly and looked down at her injuries. //He'll pay for this.//   
  
Since she was immortal, the injuries were hardly life threatening. And when she awoke the next morning, there wouldn't ever be a scar to remind her of the injuries.   
  
But she was still angry.   
  
Angry with herself for allowing a human to touch her, and angry with the human for not fearing her.   
  
//Such defiance. He should fear me.// She clenched her taloned fist. //And he shall.//   
  
---   
  
"Okina!"   
  
Kashiwazaki Nenji, otherwise know as Okina of the Oniwabanshuu, winced when he heard Omasu call out his name.   
  
//What did I do this time?//   
  
"Okina, quick." said Omasu as she grabbed the elder man's hand and lead him to the garden.   
  
"What is it?" Okina demanded.   
  
"It's the store house. It's been ransacked."   
  
Okina followed the young woman to the storehouse when Shiro, Okon, Kuro, and Misao were trying to straighten up the mess.   
  
"What happened?" said Okina when he saw the state of the storehouse.   
  
"I came out to get some chopsticks," Kuro explained. "And I found it like this."   
  
"There's something else," Shiro said, grimly. He led Okina out and pointed to some brown spots on the stones around the storehouse.   
  
"Blood," Okina muttered. "Where's Aoshi?"   
  
"He's gone," Misao spoke up. "He left early this morning."   
  
"To the temple?"   
  
Misao shook her head. "I don't think so, he was wearing his suit." She pouted slightly. "Of course, he didn't tell me where he was going."   
  
"Go see if you can track him down," Okina instructed. "He needs to know about this. The rest of you get the restaurant open."   
  
---   
  
Very few things in Kyoto escaped the Oniwabanshuu's watchful gaze. It was for this reason that Aoshi knew about the rather obscure bookshop. It boasted a small, yet diverse collection of books concerning myths, legends, and folklore from around the world.   
  
After his encounter with the mysterious creature, Aoshi had treated the wound on his shoulder and remained awake the rest of the night should the creature return. He was still debating whether or not to tell the others. Would they believe him, for one thing. His story was rather incredible. If hadn't fought the creature himself, he might not believe it. But it would be good to keep them alert. The creature was looking for something and probably didn't find it. She'll be back for sure.   
  
//I have to tell them. There's no other choice. I don't think I'll be able to defeat it alone.//   
  
His right hand unconsciously went up to his left shoulder. The wound wasn't as bad as he thought. But it hurt, even when he kept it still.   
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts and entered the small store.   
  
//I need to know my enemy. I hope I can find the information I need here. It's the only place I can think of in Kyoto that might have what I need.//   
  
"Welcome, sir," said the elderly shop keeper, bowing respectfully. "How may I assist you."   
  
Aoshi nodded his head in response. "I am looking for books...on European folk lore."   
  
The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow. "Unusual subject." He smiled. "But I specialize in unusual subjects. Right this way, sir."   
  
The shop owner led him to the back of the small store.   
  
"This is all we have," he stated, pointing to a small shelf. "I hope you find what you are looking for."   
  
The door opened and the shopkeeper went to greet the new costumer.   
  
"Two in one day," he said with a laugh. "My shop is getting popular."   
  
Aoshi's eyes narrowed when he saw the man. He was clearly of European decent. He's hair and beard where white as snow, but his face was still relatively young.   
  
//This man was watching the restaurant when I left. I've sensed someone following me since then. This is no coincidence.// He turned his attention back to the books. //I'll wait awhile and let him make the first move.//   
  
Aoshi began thumbing through the books, his keen eyes scanning the pages, looking for anything that might assist him. Finally, he came across a picture that somewhat resembled the creature he had fought the night before. Beneath it was a word he had never seen before.   
  
"Gar..go.."   
  
"Gargoyle."   
  
Aoshi turned to see the European man standing behind him.   
  
*You,* Aoshi said in a rather annoyed tone.   
  
"Have we met?" replied the man in Japanese.   
  
"You have been watching me."   
  
The man shrugged. "I was merely interested in your reading selection."   
  
"Where you also interested in my restaurant?"   
  
The man's eyes widened. After a while, he raised his hands and bowed slightly. "My apologies. I should have been straight forward with you."   
  
"You are the one called MacBeth."   
  
MacBeth raised an inquisitive eyebrow.   
  
"I recognized your voice from the other night. A very distinct accent. Scottish, isn't it?"   
  
"You are a very observant man, Shinomori Aoshi-san," MacBeth replied.   
  
"As are you, it seems."   
  
"I just had to ask around a bit to learn the name of the Aoiya's owner."   
  
"Enough with the introductions," Aoshi said abruptly. "I want to know exactly what it going on and how my restaurant is involved."   
  
"Of course," MacBeth said. "But..." he motioned at the shopkeeper who was listening to their conversation with quit a bit of interest.   
  
*Perhaps we should go someplace a little more private.*   
  
---   
  
"I couldn't find him," Misao said as she ran up to Okon and Omasu.   
  
"Actually, he came back about an half hour ago. With a guest, too." Okon replied.   
  
Misao groaned. "I've been all over Kyoto looking for him and he's here?" She shook her head.   
"Did you tell him about the incident?"   
  
"Okina did. He said he knew all about it and that he was taking care of the situation. Then he, his guest, and Okina went to his study." Omasu shook her head. "They're being very secretive."   
  
"Misao, why don't you take them some tea?" Okon suggested.   
  
"You mean, why don't I eavesdrop."   
  
"Call it whatever you want. Just get going."   
  
She shoved a tray in Misao's arms and sent her on her way.   
  
---   
  
Okina looked solemnly at Aoshi. The younger man had just finished telling Okina of the past night's events.   
  
"You don't believe me." Aoshi said. It was more of a statement then a question.   
  
Okina shook his head. "It's not that. I've been alive much longer that you, remember. I've seen and heard of far stranger things." He sighed. "Why didn't you get help?"   
  
"There wasn't time."   
  
"And your injury?"   
  
"Is not serious."   
  
Okina shook his head again and turned to MacBeth. "You know what this creature wanted?"   
  
"Not quite," he replied. "All I know is that is has the potential to be very destructive. But I'll know it when I see it." He pulled out a small green stone. "It senses magic." He explained. "It'll tell us when we've found what we're looking for."   
  
"The we should find it immediately," Aoshi said, rising to his feet.   
  
"Don't be in such a hurry, she won't be back before sunset."   
  
Aoshi walked over to the door and slid it open to find Misao on the other side getting ready to knock.   
  
"Aoshi-sama!" she said. "Do you need some tea?"   
  
"Not now," he replied bluntly and he walked passed her.   
  
Okina didn't miss the girls hurt expression.   
  
---   
  
Aoshi, Okina, and MacBeth went out to the storehouse and began sorting through the boxes. Through it all, MacBeth could sense them watching him.   
  
//They want me to know they're watching.// he mused. //I guess they don't want me trying anything.//   
  
"So, Shinomori," he said aloud. "It' obvious you aren't a simple restaurant owner."   
  
"What makes you say that?" Aoshi asked, not looking up.   
  
"The fact that you faced Demon and lived is evidence enough."   
  
"Demona?"   
  
"Her name," MacBeth explained. "A very fitting one if you ask me."   
  
"What exactly is your relationship to this Demona?" Okina asked.   
  
"Old enemies," MacBeth replied. He suddenly noticed that the stone was glowing. His eyes fell on an object in Aoshi's hand.   
  
"Gentlemen, I think we've found what we're looking for."   
  
Aoshi held it up. "This?" It was a small charm. It had a round disk with a dragon painted on it. The disk was trimmed by red yarn and two small red tassels hung from the bottom.   
  
"It looks harmless," Okina stated.   
  
"Magic usually does," MacBeth said. "Give it to me." He stretched his hand out toward it only to have Aoshi pull it back.   
  
"You're positive this is it?"   
  
"Yes, hand it to me so I can keep it away from Demona."   
  
Aoshi didn't reply. He pulled out a sharp kunai and drove it through the disk.   
  
"What are you doing?" demanded MacBeth.   
  
"You said it had the potential for great destruction. Do you really think I'd hand it over to you?"   
  
MacBeth chuckled.   
  
"I was right, you aren't a simple restaurant owner." He shrugged. "I suppose it's best this way. You won't have to worry about Demona anymore."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
MacBeth nodded. "Once she realizes there's no magic here, she won't have a reason to bother you." He bowed. "Thank you, gentlemen. I'll be taking my leave now. If you need anything, I'll be staying at the Yanagawa inn."   
  
With that, he left.   
  
"You don't trust him," Okina said to Aoshi.   
  
"Do you?"   
  
Okina shook his head.   
  
"Gather the others," Aoshi said. "They need to know about this."   
  
Okina nodded and walked to the Aoiya, leaving Aoshi alone in the garden.   
  
---   
  
Demona broke free of her stone shell and stretched her limbs and wings. She quickly examined herself and found not a trace of the last night's battle.   
  
*Back to the Aoiya,* she muttered with an evil smile. *I believe revenge is on the menu tonight.*   
  
---   
  
Misao walked out into the darkened garden. The air was cold; she knew it wouldn't be long before the first snowfall of the season. She saw Aoshi sitting on one of the benches, barely visible in his dark suit. She quietly walked over to him. His eyes were closed, she couldn't tell if he was meditating, or if he was asleep.   
  
"Aoshi-sama?"   
  
His eyes opened.   
  
"What is it, Misao?"   
  
"We finally got all the patrons to leave," she said. "A lot of them weren't happy about us closing early. We thought we were going to have to throw some of them out."   
  
"It's better to err on the side of caution," Aoshi stated.   
  
Misao sat down to the left of him. "It's rather late. Do you think it'll return?"   
  
Aoshi shrugged. "We can only wait and see."   
  
Misao looked up at the sky. "It's so dark."   
  
Aoshi didn't answer. But it was just like last night. He could sense something ominous in the air. Suddenly, he felt Misao's hand brush against his injured shoulder. He turned to her.   
  
"Is it okay?" she said. "I mean, it's not bad, is it?"   
  
Aoshi shook his head and gently took a hold of her had to lower it. Suddenly he felt a chill and couldn't help but shiver.   
  
"Aoshi-sama, are you cold?" Misao asked.   
  
"No," Aoshi shook his head. "I just felt..."   
  
They felt a sudden gust of wind and heard a whooshing sound above them. Aoshi jumped to his feet, kodachi in hand.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Just stay behind me, Misao." Aoshi ordered.   
  
*How sweet,* said Demona as she stepped out of the shadows. *Protecting your little friend. I'd be touched if you humans didn't repulse me so.*   
  
Misao gasped when she saw Demona. //It really is an oni.// She moved closer to Aoshi. //Get a grip, girl. You won't do Aoshi-sama any good of you're cowering.//   
  
"Misao," she heard Aoshi say. "I'll distract her, you warn the others."   
  
"Plotting against me?" Demona said with a smile. "I'm not so easy to defeat."   
  
Aoshi's eyes narrowed and he brought his kodachi up.   
  
"Misao! Run!"   
  
As Aoshi and Demona launched at each other, Misao ran to the Aoiya. She found the other's already coming down the stair with their various weapons.   
  
"Misao-chan, what's going on?" demanded Okina.   
  
"Oni...Aoshi-sama..." she yelled, trying her best to keep calm.   
  
Suddenly, the door flew off its frame as Aoshi was thrown forcefully through it.   
  
"Aoshi-sama!"   
  
"Misao-chan, look out!"   
  
Even as Omasu's warning escaped her mouth, Demona grabbed Misao from behind.   
  
"Take one step close and I'll snap her neck," she threatened.   
  
"Misao!"   
  
Demona looked at Aoshi who was now on his feet once again.   
  
"Give me what I want."   
  
Aoshi dropped one of his kodachi and reached inside his jacket. He pulled out the remains of the charm.   
  
"It's useless to you now."   
  
"Fool," Demona said. "That isn't what I came for." Her hand went to Misao's neck. She smiled when she saw the alarmed look on Aoshi's face.   
  
//So it seems I've found his weakness.//   
  
She began backing out of the Aoiya.   
  
"If you want her back," she said to Aoshi. "Come to the cabin on the hill overlooking Kyoto."   
  
//The Oniwabanshuu lookout.// Okina thought.   
  
"And come alone," Demona continued. "If I so much as sense anybody else, I'll rip her to shreds."   
  
She leapt onto the roof and flew away with Misao. The other ran to the garden, but were helpless to stop her.   
  
"Aoshi," Okina said as he looked back at the younger man. "You are going?"   
  
"I have no choice."   
  
"Let us go with you," Okon said.   
  
"I can't!" Aoshi said. "She'll kill Misao. I go alone. The rest of you stay here. That's an order."   
  
Without waiting for a response, Aoshi darted out of the Aoiya grounds.   
  
"Okon," Okina said.   
  
"Yes, Okina?"   
  
"Go to the Yanagawa inn. Ask for a MacBeth and bring him here."   
  
"Yes, Okina."   
  
End Part 2.   
  



	3. The Blackest Night: Part 3

**************************  
The Blackest Night pt.3  
by P.Rico  
"Japanese"  
*English*  
//Thoughts//   
  
--   
  
MacBeth followed the rather frantic young woman through the dark streets of Kyoto. He had sensed something was amiss that night, but he couldn't quit put his finger on it. Now he knew.   
  
//But why did Demona return?// He asked himself. //Shinomori destroyed the magic object. Was there another one I missed? Or was there something else she was after?//   
  
By the time they reached the Aoiya, a light snow had begun to fall. The young lady quickly led him to the tearoom where Okina waited for him.   
  
"What happened?" MacBeth demanded.   
  
"The creature returned," Okina reported grimly. "She took our Misao."   
  
"And Shinomori?"   
  
"He went after her."   
  
"Alone?"   
  
"The creature said that if he didn't, she'd kill Misao." He paused. "But we know where they are. We need your held if we are to save them. You know more about this creature than anybody else."   
  
MacBeth was silent.   
  
"You were right about him." Okina continued. "He's not a simple restaurant owner. We are Oniwabanshuu and he is our Okashira."   
  
"Then there may be a chance," muttered MacBeth. "If he can survive until sunrise…"   
  
"You expect us to leave them on their own until then?" yelled Okina. "Our people are in danger."   
  
"Going after Demona will only put them at a greater risk," replied MacBeth calmly. "She'll kill them if she so much as senses you. Then she'll come after you."   
  
"So all we can do is wait?" Okina said, calming down some.   
  
"Wait," repeated MacBeth. "And have faith in your Okashira. All he has to do is survive until sunrise. They you can safely go in and get your people."   
  
"And the creature?"   
  
MacBeth rose to his feet. "I'll take care of her. And I promise you, after this is over, you'll never have to deal with either of us again."   
  
-----   
  
Misao looked over at Demona who was sitting a few feet away from her. The temperature was dropping quickly. Misao could see the light snowfall from the window. Her kimono did little to warm her. She reached inside the sleeves of her kimono and fingered the kunai hidden in it.   
  
//But what could I do with it?// she wondered. : :Cutting myself free won't do any good. It's not like I can go anywhere.//   
  
She suddenly felt Demona's eyes on her. It sent shivers down her spine, but she kept herself outwardly calm.   
  
//Crying and acting scared won't help anything.// she thought. //I may be terrified on the inside, but I'll be damned if I let that creature see it.//   
  
"Are all of your people like that?" Demona asked.   
  
Misao's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't expected the creature to talk to her.   
  
"Like what?" Misao was proud of herself for keeping her voice steady.   
  
"Defiant, stubborn, too stupid to realized how much danger you're in."   
  
Misao didn't reply, she only returned her stare.   
  
"Well," Demona continued with a shrug. "I guess I'll just have to deal with you later."   
  
Misao turned away. She heard Demona chuckle but the dark stains on the floor had caught her attention.   
  
//Blood.// she thought. //Jiya's blood.// She bit her lip as she remembered that day only a few years ago.   
  
"Do you think he'll come," Demona's voice cut though her thoughts.   
  
"Of course," Misao said without thinking.   
  
Demona smirked. "So what is he to you? Brother? Guardian?" Her smirk widened slightly. "Lover?"   
  
Misao's eye's narrowed, but she didn't get a chance to reply to Demona as the latter rose to her feet and turned toward the door.   
  
"It appears you were right."   
  
-----   
  
Aoshi stopped a few yards away from the cabin. He hadn't been here since his near fatal attack on Okina.   
  
//Of all places...// he shook his head. //I can't dwell on that. Not now. It's in the past, I have to concentrate on the present. Misao...//   
  
He pulled out his twin kodachi and gripped them firmly. He walked to the cabin, took a deep breath, and opened the door.   
  
"Aoshi-sama!"   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Aoshi saw Misao tied up in one corner, but he focused on Demona.   
  
"Misao, are you alright?"   
  
"Ha-hai."   
  
"I'm here," Aoshi addressed Demona. "What do you want?"   
  
"You'll know soon enough," she replied with a smirk.   
  
"I don't like playing games," Aoshi said angrily.   
  
"Too bad for you," Demona smiled wickedly, baring her pointed teeth. "I love them."   
  
With that, she lunged at Aoshi. The Okashira dodged her attack and quickly delivered a swift kick. But Demona caught his leg and dug her sharp talons into hit. Ignoring the pain, Aoshi used his other leg to jump up. Spinning around, he kicked at Demona. She released him and he fell to the ground and immediately rolled to his feet. He felt a tinge of satisfaction when he saw Demona wiping blood from her mouth.   
  
//Don't get cocky// he warned himself. //That's nothing compared to the damage she's inflicted on you.// Aoshi resisted wincing as he shifted his weight. //I won't let her see any weakness.//   
  
Demona smiled when she smelled Aoshi's blood. //Those injuries will slow him down considerably. Pity, I was hoping for a real fight.//   
  
"Shall we end this?" Demona said as she attacked once again. //With that bad leg, he's a sitting duck.//   
  
Demona brought her claw up and swept down, finding only air.   
  
//Where…? Behind me!//   
  
Demona spun around but not fast enough to block Aoshi's kodachi. She gritted her teeth as she felt Aoshi's blade plunge into her shoulder. She lashed out blindly but Aoshi had already retreated to a safe distance.   
  
Misao had watched the whole fight in total silence, afraid to do or say anything that might distract Aoshi. All the while, she worked steadily on the ropes with her kunai. She now looked on as the two combatants glared at each other from across the cabin.   
  
//The creature is injured, but so is Aoshi-sama. And he won't be able to push his leg like that much longer. Plus, the injury from last night…Oh, Kami-sama, please give him strength.//   
  
Demona clutched her injured shoulder as she glared at Aoshi.   
  
//Even with his injury he's as fast as ever. He'll pay for this. He'll learn to fear me.// "You've lasted much longer than most," she said aloud. "But I tire of this, now I won't hold back."   
  
She charged at him a third time. Aoshi dodged and raised his kodachi to strike. He didn't get a chance. Using her innate swiftness, Demona reached up and grabbed Aoshi's wrist. She twisted sharply and smiled when she felt his wrist snap and heard a stifled groan.   
  
As Aoshi's kodachi fell from his limp hand, he felt himself being lifted off the ground and thrown. He managed to get his feet under him but still landed rather roughly. He looked up to see Demona charging at him from across the cabin.   
  
//I only have one chance to win this one,// he thought as he slipped out of his trench coat.   
  
"This is it human," Demona cried as she descended upon him. Suddenly, her vision was obscured by Aoshi's coat.   
  
//What?!//   
  
She reached up and ripped the coat from her head then suddenly felt a sharp pain as Aoshi ran his kodachi though her.   
  
//H--how?//   
  
Aoshi pulled his sword out of her and flicked the blood off as she crumpled to the ground. Half of him was relieved that it was over, the other half felt it had been to easy. He then turned his attention to Misao. "Just a moment, I'll come free you," he said as he stepped over Demona's still form toward Misao.   
  
"It's…okay…I…" with a swift tug, Misao managed to pull apart the last few strands of the ropes that bound her.   
  
"Are you alright?" Aoshi asked.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, standing up. "But you…"   
  
Aoshi sensed the danger a split second before he saw Misao's eyes widened in alarm. But by then it was too late. Demona let out an inhuman howl as she brought her sharp talons down across Aoshi's back. Misao watched in horror as blood spurted from the fresh injuries. Aoshi stumbled forward but some how managed to stay on his feet while he turned to face Demona. She leapt forward, her hands finding their way around Aoshi's throat.   
  
*Did you think you could defeat me with that puny sword?* she snarled, gradually tightening her grip.   
  
Aoshi struggled against her, but to no avail. He felt his warm blood trickling down his neck as Demona's talons cut at his flesh.   
  
*It's no use,* she continued as Aoshi landed a weak kick. *Why do you keep struggling? Why don't you just die like a good human? You should be honored to find you death at the hands of a superior creature.*   
  
"LET HIM GO!"   
  
Using all of her might, Misao plunged her kunai deep into Demona's back. Demona released Aoshi and screamed fiercely as she clawed at her back in search of the kunai.   
  
Aoshi hit the ground hard. Misao was immediately at his side.   
  
"Misao, run!" Aoshi yelled, trying to get to his feet.   
  
"Not without you," came Misao's reply.   
  
She gasped suddenly as her bloodied kunai flew past her.   
  
*Die! DIE!* cried Demona as she looked over them.   
  
"Misao, go!" Aoshi said, pushing her away.   
  
"I won't leave you," Misao threw her arms around him and tried to shield him as Demona lifted both arms to strike.   
  
"Misao…"   
  
//If we die, we die together, Aoshi-sama.//   
  
The young onmitsu tightened her embrace and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable blow…   
  
…which never came.   
  
Misao slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the stone statue where Demona had once been.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"The sun," replied Aoshi weakly as he relaxed against Misao.   
  
Misao looked out the window to see the first light of the morning shining over the trees. A soft groan forced her attention back to Aoshi. Misao gently lowered him to the floor and began looking over his injuries.   
  
//He's losing a lot of blood. I have to try and stop it, but I'll need help to get him back to the Aoiya.//   
  
"Misao…" Aoshi began, but Misao silenced him with her hand.   
  
"Don't try to talk, just take it easy."   
  
Before she could act, though, the door flew open. Misao saw a large figure silhouetted in the frame. She leapt to her feet, determined to protect Aoshi.   
  
"It's okay, Miss," said a heavily accented voice. "I'm here to help."   
  
MacBeth stepped aside allowing Okina and the other Oniwabanshuu to enter.   
  
"I'll handle everything from here, Okina," said MacBeth. "Get your people home."   
  
---   
  
MacBeth looked at the stone statue standing in the center of the cabin.   
  
*How many years has it been?* he said aloud. *It seems like an eternity.* He laughed *It has been an eternity almost.* He sighed and lifted the heavy rifle he carried over his head. *Should we end this now?* He lowered it. *No, not like this. It wouldn't be very honorable of me to kill a sleeping enemy.* He walked over to the wall and sat down against it. *We shall see tonight.* He suddenly found himself drifting into a deep sleep.   
  
Moments later, a swirl of wind appeared in the cabin. Three women in white robe-like dresses appeared in the midst of the swirl.   
  
*These two are a lot of trouble to keep track of, sisters.*   
  
*Even harder to keep them alive.*   
  
*It is really worth all the trouble?*   
  
*They will prove useful, sisters. We just have to be patient.*   
  
*And the other humans?*   
  
*They should prove little trouble.*   
  
*But first we shall deal with these two.*   
  
The wind picked up again, this time surrounding MacBeth and Demona. All five disappeared without a trace.   
  



	4. The Blackest Night: Epilogue

*************************  
The Blackest Night: Epilogue  
By P.Rico  
"Japanese"  
*English*  
//Thoughts//   
  
---   
  
"Misao-chan, will you take Aoshi-sama his breakfast?"   
  
"Do you really need to ask her?"   
  
Misao ignored Shiro's remark and accepted the tray from Okon. She quickly, but carefully, headed for Aoshi's room.   
  
"You shouldn't tease Misao," said Omasu. "She's very worried about Aoshi-sama."   
  
"And with good reason," Okina commented. "Those ninja really did a number on him." He shook his head grimly.   
  
"He's bounced back from worse," Shiro pointed out.   
  
"But he's not as young as he used to be."  
  
"And he still doesn't remember the fight?" Kuro asked.   
  
"He's not saying anything if he does. I find that odd. The doctor said he didn't suffer any head trauma. In fact, Aoshi said the events of the day leading up to the fight are fuzzy as well."   
  
"Well, if he doesn't remember himself," said Shiro. "He'll have Misao constantly gushing about how brave he was fighting off all those ninja who kidnapped her to remind him."   
  
Okon hit him playfully as the other laughed.   
  
"Jiya!"   
  
The five onmitsu jumped at Misao's alarmed cry. The young lady ran into the room.   
  
"Aoshi-sama's gone."   
  
"Gone?" Okina repeated. "That foolish boy. He knows he shouldn't be up and around in his condition."   
  
"I'm going to look for him," Misao announced.   
  
"Go with her, Kuro," Okina ordered. "Carry him back if you have to."   
  
-----   
  
Aoshi pulled the collar of his new over coat higher around his neck. Misao and the others had bought it for him to replace the one that was ruined in the battle only a few days ago.   
  
He sighed.   
  
//Why can't I remember what happened? I've heard the details so many times from Misao, but none of it sounds familiar. And those dreams.//   
  
He closed his eyes, trying to bring into focus the blue skinned demon he'd fought over and over in his nightmares. But it only a blur to him, as a distant, barely remembered memory. He opened his eyes again and looked at the building before him.   
  
//What does this store have to do with anything? I visited it the day of the fight. But why?//   
  
As this thought crossed his mind, the elderly shopkeeper stepped out of the store to open for the day. When he saw Aoshi, he smiled broadly.   
  
"Hello, again."   
  
"Ohayo," Aoshi said politely.   
  
"If you come back about those books, I'm afraid you're out of luck."   
  
Aoshi raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"   
  
The shopkeeper nodded. "A young western lady came and bought the entire collection. The biggest sell I've ever made at this store."   
  
Aoshi frowned. "That's too bad."   
  
"But," continued the shopkeeper. "If you give me your name and address, I'll let you know when any more come in."   
  
Aoshi considered this, //It's all I have to go on right now.//   
  
He gave the shopkeeper the information and decided to head back to the Aoiya, hoping his presence hadn't been missed.   
  
//Misao'd be furious if she knew I was out here.//   
  
"Aoshi-sama!"   
  
Aoshi looked back over his shoulder to see a very angry Misao walking up to him. //I must really be tired to not have sensed her.// Aoshi thought grimly.   
  
"What do you think your doing running around the city in your condition?" She exclaimed.   
  
Aoshi noticed they had caught the attention of three foreign women strolling by.   
  
"Misao, keep your voice down."   
  
Misao's features softened. "I'm sorry, Aoshi-sama. But I was just so worried about you. All of us were. You were hurt pretty bad, you need to rest."   
  
"I'm sorry for worrying you, Misao," Aoshi said softly.   
  
"What did you come out for anyway," she asked as she took his arm and led him toward the Aoiya.   
  
"I'll tell you when we get home," Aoshi replied. //By then, hopefully, I'll come up with a good excuse.//   
  
---   
  
*What do you think, sisters?*   
  
*He's a tricky one. The memory erasure spell didn't work completely on him.*   
  
*And the false memories we planted never took root.*   
  
*We could use a stronger spell.*   
  
*That could erase his memory completely*   
  
*Why should we care, he's just a human.*   
  
*I don't think he will be a problem. The memories of what truly happened are hazy at best. If he does remember, I doubt he'll tell anybody. They'd never believe him.*   
  
*We should deal with the shopkeeper. Old people forget all the time. Shinomori Aoshi will think nothing of it.*   
  
*And we should keep an eye on him. While I doubt he'll be a problem, he's obviously not a normal human to be able to resist our magic. He may prove useful.*   
  
*Then shall we go, sisters?*   
  
*Yes, our business here is done.*   
  
The three sisters walked casually into an alleyway and disappeared into the wind.  
  



End file.
